Age Old Secrets
by Ember Lee
Summary: AU They were kinda like the modern day Scooby-Doo gang. Solving a few mysteries here, fighting a bit of crime over there- you know, the usual. But this adventure…well…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…_No one was really sure what it was._

_It just, sat there…_

Surprisingly, the day or two before the week their world changed, was warm. Not that peel-off-every-thick-layer-of-clothing warm, or that lukewarm where you still huddled inside your jersey to avoid the breeze kind, but warm.

And for the middle of Autumn, it was unusual.

Tapping her fingers against the handlebar in an off beat, she continued to bike down Oak Grove, reaching for a rolled up newspaper in her backpack as she approached the next house. In that will practised motion, she withdrew it as if it were a sword from its sheath, before flicking it carelessly in the general direction of the driveway. She didn't hear it thud lightly against the edge of the lawn, where the lingering dew began to stain it's printing, as she was already three houses down, continuing the motions.

Finishing up her deliveries for the street, she blankly checked her watch as she turned onto the neighbouring crescent, humming away softly. The warm weather went unregistered by her, as her thoughts were required elsewhere, or she would have slowed down a bit to appreciate the way the dapple sunlight shone through the colouring trees, and sat up a bit straight as to feel the sun's warm fingers on her back and neck. But when plugged into her iPod, she was zoned out from the world, counting down the remaining stops she had to get to before she could race home.

"Pedal, pedal, pedal, pedal, pedal, yeah. Pedal, pedal, pedal, pedal, pedal, yeah." She muttered under her breath, flicking another newspaper into yet another suburban residence before picking up speed as she neared the home stretch, "I'm getting fit and I know it."

If anyone were to look out their windows now, expecting to see a still, beautiful morning, would have been ruined by the small blonde, attempting to shuffle while biking, which was a disastrous sight indeed. How she even managed to navigate the streets back to her new home was wonder enough. Safely was just a miracle.

Throwing her bike on their wild lawn, she jumped over the unattached hose, slid past the random wheelbarrow as she made her way towards the front door. Opening it was wide as she could, she sucked in a breath and squeezed her way past the stack of boxes concealed in the entrance way, stopping once to unhook her bunny charm from the corner of one of them, before making her way into the kitchen where her sister was cooking up a storm.

"Seriously Cake, as much as I love you and all, when are you leaving? You shit is blocking up the house. You'd think that with the amount of crap that's still boxed up in this house, we just moved in a few days ago, not three months ago." Fionna drawled as she jumped up onto the counter, pushing aside some of the afore mentioned 'shit' to make room.

"And as much as I love you and all, when are you going to learn when to pick up after ya self? I'm sick of blindly tripping over one of your swords or hats. Girl, how many hats do you have?" Cake shot back, not removing her gaze from the mess of scrambled eggs resting in the pan. Picking at a new scab forming on her knee, Fionna shrugged absently, having already tuned out of the conversation.

"Off the counter." Cake instructed as she swung around, with the steaming pan, spatula in as she moved to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

"Mum and Dad gone already?" Fionna asked, eyeing the two plates reluctantly as she slipped into her seat.

"They not long after you left. Won't be back until next week. So it looks like you're stuck with me for another week at least." Cake teased upon seeing her little sister's downturned face. Smiling despite herself, Fionna tucked in, glancing at the clock as she did. Well, more like stared as she tried to calculate how much time she had left. Unrolling the day's paper, Cake scratched at her chin and murmured, "I can hear you brain churning from here," she paused to sniff the air briefly before returning her gaze to the print, "Smell it frying away as well. In an attempt to save the poor thing, I'll inform you Fi that you only have 40mins until school. Unless you can take a 5min shower, I doubt you're going to have time…but you really should consider it."

"Can't. I promised Finn I'd drop him off at school today." She sighed, as she turned to woffle down the remainder of her brekkie, as Cake calmly sipped at her hazelnut coffee.

"You meeting with the Twins and Sibs as well?" she murmured, leaning towards one article interestedly.

"Dunno. Might see them at school." She shrugged as she hurried around to the sink to drop her dishes amongst the already dirty pile, wrinkling her nose at it in disdain.

"You should really do the dishes."

"Don't like them."

"They're not going to bite you."

"The stuff growing on them might though."

"Wear gloves."

"They leak."

"Get new ones."

"Can't be bothered."

"I'll pick up some new gloves for you when I get home then." Fionna shouted down the hall as she weaved her way to her room, eyeing the floor on the way for one of her hats. Upon reaching her room, she set about completing her morning routine, discovering her hat when she was brushing her teeth. After checking her bag was properly packed, that her clothes were neatish and didn't smell too bad, and that her long blonde hair was securely tied back and tucked beneath her hat, she hurriedly chucked on the first pair of battered converses she found and flew out the door, shutting a goodbye to Cake in the process, who was still reclining in her seat, sipping away at her coffee.

The bike ride to Finn's was an uneventful 10 minutes that she spent wishing she had chosen to listen to her iPod. When she finally arrived, she spotted her cousin almost immediately, waiting as patiently as Finn could at the front of the drive.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He growled as she approached, bouncing a little due to his ADHD.

"Chill dude. I'm here." She grinned, watching as he clambered up onto her handlebars, backpack clutched tightly in his arms.

"I can't chill man. FP texted me saying that she's already at the school gates, waiting for me." Turning to give the older girl a look he muttered, "You know I can't keep FP waiting man."

Chuckling, Fionna pushed off the kerb and slowly started to pedal down the street, trying to gain momentum.

"Ahhhh yes, the infamous Ferdinanna Paige. Finny's little crush of 6 months." She teased, peering around him as she biked, shooting him a toothy grin as she did, eyes twinkling when she saw his flushed face.

"She's not my crush." He grumbled, clutching his bag to him tighter, "She just happens to be a pretty rad chick who shares my love of comic books." He paused for a moment to scratch at his nose before muttering, "Though it helps she is rather pretty as well."

Shaking her head at her cousin, Fionna continued onwards, filling the time with light conversation.

In all, it was an unsurprisingly boring morning for a surprisingly warm mid Autumn day, a day or two before the week that would change their world. But if the two blonde hair teens noticed, they didn't let it affect them.

…_No one wanted to touch it._

_But it just looked like it longed to be held…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…_It gave me chills, whispering something so secret that I felt compelled to…_

"…And _then_, just as the hero was about to deal the final blow, something happened. Something _strange _happened. A portal! Just, _boom_! A portal! Right beside him!"

"Mmhm."

"And-and this foot was all like, 'Dude, casually stepping out of this portal'-"

"Hmmm."

"And _pow! _It shows this drawing of the hero's face all like, 'Dude! What's going on here?'"

"Mmm?"

"And then it _ends_! It ends on such an algebraic cliff hanger!" Finn cried, clutching at his hat as if he was in sheer agony. "Gaaaah! It was so epic! So when I was talking about this new release the other day, I was surprised that _she's a fan_. I didn't think that chicks read comics!" The bike violently lurched as he suddenly turned to face her, causing her to snap back into focus.

"Dude!" Fionna snipped as she struggled to straighten up, only to see her cousin's wide eyed expression beneath his fringe. "Uhhhh…"

"Fi, that is why I need to get to school, pronto." He whispered, causing her to lift an eyebrow in bemusement, "I think FP- I think she might be…" he trailed off for a moment, blushing slightly, before breathing out the words, "the _one._"

Fionna chuckled inwardly, watching as he wrapped his arms around his bag tightly, looking a tad too starry eyed for her liking as he dreamed of some glorious daydream featuring the red headed girl. Knowing that he wouldn't snap out of it any time soon, she sighed and gently pushed him back around, making sure he was properly seated before picking up speed, nearing the final stretch before the school. She knew he had it bad for the girl, but as amusing as this 'the one' talk was, she didn't like it. He was far too young to be thinking of such matters.

"Finn…"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you think you might be a little bit in over your head with this situation?"

"Huh?"

"You know, with the whole, crushing on FP thing?"

"Nuh uh."

Sighing again, she patted his shoulder knowingly, before alerting him that they were nearly there. In the last thirty seconds it took for them to reach the school gates, Finn managed to shake off his stupor, and was wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth when something, roughly human sized, and orange launched itself at him, knocking him from the bike. Screeching to a stop, Finn's name on her lips in worry, Fionna stopped when she saw him struggling to sit up, having to manoeuvre around the girl sitting on his legs, hugging him tightly.

"You're here! I was sitting on that wall for _ages_!" Ferdinanda cried, not noticing Finn's embarrassment as she pulled him closer, much to Fionna's amusement. Leaning over the handlebars, Fionna gave a small wave in the younger duo's direction.

"Hey Ferdinanda."

"Oh, hey Fionna." The girl sniffed, getting to her feet, allowing Finn to breathe a bit easier. "Will, it was nice seeing you, but I've got to get going." And without another word to either of the Hubbard cousins, she walked off, backpack slung casually over one shoulder, her long red hair glinting dangerously in the warm sunshine. Not overly surprised by the attitude, Fionna turned back to the younger boy, who was clambering to his feet, wincing slightly at the new bruise forming on his butt.

"She was overly affectionate this morning." She remarked dryly, watching as he straightened out his clothing, especially his white bear eared hat on his blond curls.

"Yeah. I love her and all, but that girl hurts me so bad- and she left so suddenly. I thought she was really excited to read the new comic with…" he trailed off suddenly, eyes hardening as a rare thought crossed his mind. Confused Fionna watched as he quickly opened his bag, searching through its contents like a man on a mission before his head snapped up, gaze searching the crowd angrily. Once it had locked on, she followed his gaze to see FP sitting just inside the school gate, underneath one of the larger trees, calmly flicking through a rather thin book.

"Ferdinanda!" he shouted in half amusement, causing the young girl to send him a bashful smile. Zipping up his bag, Finn turned to his cousin only to see her watching him with that 'all knowing' expression plastered across her face. With a blush that could put a lady bug to shame, he muttered a thanks and goodbye, before hurrying over to his girl's side, provoking an argument about how they were meant to read it together. Watching him go, Fionna let a small smile slip onto her face, jealous of how lucky he was as to have such a nice friendship. Pushing her bike towards the school, she wondered if she'd ever truly share that kind of company.

"_You meeting with Twins and Sibs as well?" _

Thinking back to her conversation with Cake earlier, Fionna frowned to herself thoughtfully. As much as she loved hanging out with the Pocock twins, and the Voss siblings, she just couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't _her_ friends. Something about the way they acted around her…

Finn always tried to tell her she was part of the group. Naturally, when she had brought up the topic casually one day, he had adamantly tried to squish any doubts, going as far as to shake the computer screen as if she had been there beside him.

"They are your friends Fi! Get it in your bunny filled brain! You've known them for-"

"Exactly. I know them. As your friends. As the people who randomly pop up into the view of the webcam, or tackle you from behind when they hijack your laptop. I message them occasionally on Facebook or MSN, but when I move, they'll just be…" she had shrugged, not knowing how to describe it, "there I guess."

She had paused to think about it for moment as Finn gave her the raised eyebrow glare through the camera, daring her to make sense. He was a teenage boy; they don't do….feelings.

"Say you have a bunch of really good childhood friends, whom you use to talk to all the time, ok?"

"Ooookaaaaaaay, I'm listening…"

"But then you were separated from them for a while, like, you went to different schools and such."

"Mmmm."

"A few years later you caught up with them again, but something was off. You still know them, they're still people you like, but you don't feel as…comfortable around them anymore. You feel left out of their private jokes and tales, only knowing and remembering ones from way back, and it's as if you're stuck in one time zone, and they're far in the future. It's….it's kinda like that."

Finn had slumped back in his chair, face screwed up thoughtfully as he pondered over what she had just said. She had watched as he swivelled in his chair for a couple of moments, twiddling his thumbs before leaning forward to deal what she knew would be another hard hitting point.

"Look, stop talking such, crap dude-"

"Finn! Such language for a young boy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He had grinned, momentarily distracted by her sarcasm, "Wash my mouth out with soap and all. You're such an-"

"Yeah I know, Old Mother Hubbard." She had said with a matching grin, which faded as she realised, too late, what she had said when she saw the cat caught the canary smile stretching across his face.

"No, no, that's not-"

"See?! They _are _your friends! Marshall gave you that nickname!"

"So? That doesn't prove anything! People are always giving each other nicknames…doesn't mean we're friends or anything." She had huffed, "Enemies give each other nicknames. For all you know, he could hate my guts."

Finn had sighed as if he was suddenly an old man, running a hand through his tousled curls. "Fi, you are part of the group, and he doesn't hate your guts. He was actually _boasting_ about you to the sheriff the other day, about how it was you whom figured out who was stealing all the candy around here. _And_ you were there to comfort Gareth when he was in tears because his stash had been stolen. You were there-"

"Sitting behind a webcam talking to someone via videochat is not being there Finn. I'm three states away. I want to be _there,_ actually helping with the cases, joining in on the bust, and going on adventures with you guys. _Then _I can truly consider myself as part of the group."

"Whatever." He had grunted in defeat, "Just you wait. You'll see how wrong you are once you get here."

But she had been right. Or at least, she thought she was. Maybe she was too stubborn to admit she was wrong…

"…and _that_, sister dearest, is why math is superior to your science."

"That's such an invalid argument Gareth, and you know it!"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear…_ Fionna thought with a sigh, turning slightly to see the twins walking past at that very moment. They were so wrapped up in their newest debate that they didn't see her standing by the bike rack, but they on the other hand, were impossible to miss. She noted they had a pink theme going on today, judging by Bonnie's denim jacket and Gareth's skinny jeans. You would think that with their peach faced complexions and shocking pink hair that they would try to avoid the colour at all costs. But they were drawn to it as much as the Hubbards were drawn to their animal themed hats.

She thought about calling out to them, trying to catch their attention for a moment, before wondering whether or not they would hear her over their own voices, still childishly arguing over which was the better subject. She must have hesitated for too long, for suddenly another voice had joined the argument, loudly claiming that both subjects were,

"_GaaAAAaay,_ and need to be cut from school curricula altogether. Maybe to make room for more sport and music..."

"Marshall, shut up will you?" Gareth growled, his grip tightening on his satchel strap, "Music and sport may be all very well, but we need science and, dare I say it, math to keep this world functioning."

"Exactly. Do you really want to see a world overrun by mindless jocks and overly emotionally musicians?" Bonnie huffed, squinting up at older boy through her long hair as he stepped in between them, flinging his arms over their shoulders.

"You mean it isn't already?" Seeing their blank expressions, he pouted slightly, considering the notion, "huh, who would have thought. But imagine it, a world where everything is topsy turvey, and the biggest world crisis is the lack Gator Aid and music sheets." As he chuckled to himself the twins exchanged a knowing look before stepping around and away from him, heading towards the school building, muttering to themselves. Seeing them go, Marshall paled slightly, a flicker of worry treading across his face.

"…his locker?"

"Nah, maybe the gym. They wouldn't be smart enough to actually check their surroundings first."

"Ok, what about the music geeks?"

"His locker, duh."

"Hey, hey guys! Wait up!" Marshall called, hurrying to catch up with the pink haired twins. "Who's loc-"

"Yours of course Lee. Who else would steal music sheets and Gator Aid? We don't need the others to help figure out that mystery." Bonnie glared at him but her tone was teasing. Starting up the steps, Gareth glanced back at them with a shrug and a small grin.

"Besides, nothing beats solving a mystery before first period. We could actually up the others for once! I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

Pausing in his stride, Marshall glanced around, a curious expression on his face. "Speaking of which, where are they? They should be here by now."

"Oh, Finn's by the gate with FP, but I haven't seen North Dakota." Gareth turned to his sister for a second observation but she just shook her head in denial as well. Still searching, the courtyard, Marshall frowned slightly, wondering why it was so hard to miss the bunny eared girl. But by the time his gaze finally rested on her bike in the racks, she was long gone.

…_they screamed at me, screamed for me to stop, but its power. They wouldn't understand…they couldn't understand…_


End file.
